The purpose of this study is to examine the host immune response to viruses which can produce either acute or chronic infections of the CNS. These studies will examine the host immune response and its relationship to mechanisms of protection as well as disease production. In addition, attention will be directed at the immune response to viruses in order to permit identification of disease associated abnormalities.